


Белый Ангел

by Alenterel, Zhaconda_Crowling



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Nudity, Single work, Suspense, Torture, Vampires, cruel murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenterel/pseuds/Alenterel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: Шантаж - не самый лучший способ вести бизнес. Но время дорого и Рихард Вайс, немецкий бизнесмен вынужден давить на герра Бреггена, шантажируя уничтожить его репутацию.И то дело переплетается с трагической исторей Марии Шварцштайн, арестованной в 1978 году за связи с RAF
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906993
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	1. Западная Германия, Штутгарт, январь 1978 года

**Author's Note:**

> смерть второстепенного персонажа, обнаженное женское тело, жестокое убийство, пытки

Стены двигались. 

Обычно этот фокус они проделывали в тот момент, когда она просыпалась, но сейчас она не могла точно сказать, спала она или нет. Не было возможности оценить, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как её последний раз вызывали на допрос. Она пыталась считать в уме, но сознание подвело её уже на тысяче. Все попытки поддерживать себя в разумном состоянии провалились. В белой камере под белым светом лежала не взрослая девушка-активистка, готовая на любые жертвы, и не маленькая испуганная девочка, которой она стала через примерно неделю заключения. Среди белого безмолвного ужаса сейчас находилась перепуганная отчаявшаяся зверушка, которая только и могла, что скулить от переполняющего её страха. Разбитая и оглохшая: чтобы услышать собственный плач ей пришлось бы кричать во весь голос.

Попытка встать ни к чему не привела — голова кружилась, пол грозил перевернуться и стать потолком. Она упала на колени, её тошнило, но давно вывернутому наизнанку организму нечего было исторгать из себя. 

Вырвала волосок и положила его на пол. Единственный rote[1] волосок в огромном, белом, ужасном мире. Как она. 

«Нет, — отчаянно зацепилось сознание за мысль. — Не одна. Товарищи на свободе. Им всех не взять. Всех не перевешаете». 

Но что ей с этого? И правда ли это? Ульрика и Гудрун[2] мертвы. Нечего и надеяться, что её, мелкую сошку, пощадят. И те, кто на свободе (надолго ли?) — останутся ли они верны борьбе?

Мысли начали путаться. На последнем допросе молодой лейтенант с красивыми карими глазами говорил ей какие-то важные вещи. Ах, да — он говорил, что если она понравится оберсту[3] и не будет строптивой, то её застрелят, а не повесят. «Быстрая смерть, Мария, — говорил он. — Даже испугаться не успеешь».

Да, её звали Мария. Теперь она вспомнила это. Рыжая полненькая хохотушка Мария из Rote Zora[4]. Хорошо знает город, знает где можно спрятаться. Вернее, думала, что знает.

«Девственница в двадцать лет — это оберсту очень понравилось, — говорил лейтенант и смотрел на неё с усмешкой. — Нелегко в ваших гадюшниках отыскать такое сокровище. И голубоглазая! Была бы ты ещё блондинкой… но и рыжая сойдет».

«Быстрее бы, — думала Мария закрыв глаза и превозмогая тошноту. — Только бы все быстрее закончилось».

Её уже не пугало само предстоящее изнасилование. Обидно было другое: то, из-за чего в организации над ней дружески подшучивали — её невинность — достанется какой-то фашистской свинье. Если бы она верила в бога, то, следовало бы признать за ним весьма извращенное чувство юмора.

Белый мир раскололся неожиданно. Дверь открылась, и в её камеру вошёл высокий человек в форме с погонами хауптмана. 

— Мария Шварцштайн? — спросил он.

— Да, — вроде бы ответила она, но не услышала собственного голоса. Однако человека ответ удовлетворил. Он подал знак, и в камере появился второй посетитель, невысокий мужчина в белом халате. Он помог Марии подняться, закатал рукав робы и протёр предплечье спиртом.

— Мне обещали…, — начала было она, но врач жестом попросил молчать.

«Наркотики, — подумала Мария, увидев в руках медика шприц. — Ещё один допрос? Но зачем? Они ведь поняли, что я ничего важного не знаю!».

Её охватила паника, но тут в плечо вонзилась игла, и вскоре сознание рывком покинуло её.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Рыжий, красный (нем.)
>   2. Ульрика Майнхоф и Гудрун Эйслин — руководительницы Фракции Красной Армии (RAF), леворадикальной террористической организации, действовавшей в Западной Германии
>   3. Офицерское звание в немецкой армии. Соответствует званию полковника.
>   4. Немецкая радикальная левофеминисткая организация 
> 



	2. Федеративная Республика Германия, Мюнхен, май 2036 года

Конрад Штаффе чувствовал, что шеф вот-вот взорвётся. Герхард Брегген не был самым терпеливым человеком на свете. Более того, в молодости он славился своими экстравагантными выходками — директор немецко-американского концерна по производству медицинского оборудования не раз становился объектом статей жёлтой прессы и криминальной хроники. Тогда герра Бреггена выручали влиятельные друзья. Теперь же он сам стал настолько влиятельным, что с ним предпочитали не ссориться. В старой Европе не нашлось бы такого идиота, кто желал бы иметь Бреггена своим врагом.

По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня.

— Прошу прощения, герр, я забыл вашу фамилию, — почти рычал Брегген.

— Вайс, — любезно ответил собеседник. На вид ему было от тридцати до сорока. Аккуратно подстрижен, брюнет. Серые глаза смотрели на Бреггена с неприкрытой издевкой. — Моя фамилия не очень сложна, герр Брегген.

— Герр Вайс, на такое предложение, что вы только что озвучили, принято отвечать очень просто — отказом. А при повторении наглеца выкидывают за порог.

— Я предполагал такой исход, — ничуть не смутился Вайс. — Поэтому и назначил встречу в этом замечательном ресторане. Согласитесь, здесь отменная кухня.

Штаффе перевел взгляд на Бреггена. Тот покраснел от гнева и весь вспотел. Зрелище было отталкивающим — тучный красный старик кипятится перед молодым, подтянутым мужчиной средних лет. Штаффе захотелось отвернуться, но он не мог позволить себе такой роскоши.

— А вы знатный наглец, герр Вайс, — Брегген отер высокий лысый лоб платком и поправил очки. — Я бы сказал, невероятный. И я снова вам повторяю: я не продам вам компанию. Ни всю, ни даже новоприобретённые филиалы.

— Напрасно вы так горячитесь, право слово, — Вайс взял со стола изящный чайничек и наполнил свою чашку до краев светло-зелёной жидкостью. — Я даю вам неплохую цену. Герр Штаффе не даст соврать. 

— Если учесть, что объединение «Covenant» является самым большим концерном медицинского профиля в Европе, — вступил в разговор Штаффе, — то ваша цена кажется мне несколько заниженной. Не говоря уже о том, что для моего клиента продажа активов будет означать еще и потерю политического и финансового влияния на местный рынок. И наши американские партнёры просто не поймут такой сделки.

— Будет вам, Конрад, — Вайс недовольно покачал головой, насыпая в кружку сахар и перемешивая его. — Не рассказывайте мне сказки. Ваши американские партнёры заинтересованы только в получении своей доли отступных. Что касается политического влияния — я уже показывал вам бумаги. Я смогу доказать, что вы использовали это самое влияние в коррупционных схемах при закупках якобы американского оборудования. Также вы закрыли несколько якобы убыточных предприятий здесь, в Баварии. У меня на руках есть доказательства того, что банкротили вы их исключительно ради прибыли. Сколько рабочих попало под сокращение? И сколько техники не досчитались немецкие госпитали? Возможно, её нехватка стоила кому-то жизни. Подумайте, Конрад, в какие имиджевые потери все это обойдётся вашему клиенту? Стоит только дать делу ход.

— Это шантаж, Вайс! — прошипел Брегген. 

— Я и не отрицаю, — пожал плечами Вайс. — И, будь у меня больше времени, я провернул бы всё гораздо изящнее. Но, к сожалению, господа, время моё сейчас дорого, и я не могу размениваться по мелочам. Итак, вы согласны?

Конрад Штаффе посмотрел на Бреггена. Того аж передёрнуло, и он отодвинул тарелку с утиным мясом под вишневым соусом.

— Мы обдумаем ваше предложение, — сказал Штаффе, поднимаясь вслед за шефом. — И дадим вам ответ.

— Когда? — уточнил Вайс, оставшись сидеть.

— Скоро, — пообещал Брегген. — Скоро мы встретимся снова, герр Вайс.

— Возьмите это, — ни стого ни с сего Вайс протянул Бреггену небольшой медальон жёлтого металла. Брегген, не понимая, что сей жест мог бы значить, не стал принимать подарок сам, а кивнул Штаффе. Тот взял медальон, растерянно повертел вещицу в руках. В круглой оправе, похоже, что действительно золотой или позолоченной, был заключён прозрачный камень с красной каплей в сердцевине.

— Что это, герр Вайс?

— Простое напоминание о том, что я жду вашего ответа, — улыбнулся Вайс. Брегген бросил последний раздражённый взгляд на него и направился к выходу. Штаффе последовал за ним.

Они вышли из ресторана. Штаффе оглянулся — Вайс провожал их взглядом и улыбался. 

Водитель подал к дверям представительский «БМВ», вышел и открыл перед Бреггеном дверь. Штаффе обошёл машину и сел рядом с шефом.

— Поднимите наши связи в разведслужбе, — тихо и зло сказал Брегген, когда машина тронулась с места. — В полиции, в прессе, где угодно. Найдите слабое место этого Вайса. Мы накажем этого наглеца.

— Будет сделано, — кивнул Штаффе, вынимая из внутреннего кармана смартфон.


	3. Германская Демократическая Республика, Восточный Берлин, июнь 1978 года

Обнажённая Мария лежала на диване и смотрела в потолок. Рядом на столике стояла тарелка с остатками омлета. Кофе Мария осилила, хотя чувствовала себя из рук вон плохо. 

Что-то внутри неё постоянно было не так. Но не из-за тюремных травм — от тех она давно оправилась. Из-за того, что с ней случилось после. 

Мария менялась.

Полумрак, царивший в комнате, был приятен для глаз. Она влюбилась в него. До этого момента она никогда бы не подумала, что можно любить не человека, но окружение.

Она возненавидела свой голос. Это было странно. В тюрьме ей казалось, что, окажись она когда-нибудь на свободе, то будет говорить, говорить, говорить без умолку. Но тогда свобода казалась сказкой, что никогда не сбудется. Однако всё произошло наоборот: свобода стала реальностью, но в этой реальности Мария провела полгода почти в полном молчании, не сказав, наверное, и сотни слов своему спасителю и хозяйке квартиры, что её приютила. Она с трудом запомнила их имена. 

Она не знала, что именно этот сероглазый брюнет в форме полковника Штази[1] сделал с ней. Но именно это меняло её день за днём. 

До тюрьмы она была полненькой нескладной девчушкой. После — исхудала, стала больше похожа на куклу, и выглядела старше своих девятнадцати — или теперь уже двадцати? — лет.

Во времена “до” Мария красила волосы в рыжий. “После” она как-то и не заметила, как они успели отрасти. Она снова стала натуральной блондинкой. Ненавистный ей цвет. Она хотела было вернуться к рыжему, но Барбара, хозяйка квартиры, отказалась поначалу покупать ей хну, всё уговаривала не делать глупостей и оставить в покое “прекрасные” белые кудри. Мария настаивала. 

Тогда случилось странное.

Барбара сказала, что покажет Марии кое-что, но на одной пряди, не надо портить всю голову сразу. Она принесла хорошую, дорогую краску в запечатанной фирменной упаковке, правда, чёрную. Марии было всё равно, смена образа казалась правильной идеей. Она сделала так, как настояла Барбара, и поначалу пробная прядь выглядела, как надо. Но через пару дней волосы стали ломаться и выпадать.

Вот тогда-то Мария испугалась.

Барбара успокоила её, заверив, что новые отрастут быстро. Но о радикальных изменениях внешности Марии стоит забыть. Если ей это так важно, она может носить парик. Это было как-то связано с тем, что творилось с телом Марии в целом.

После этого Мария надолго замкнулась в себе.

Она до сих пор не понимала, зачем её спасли. И не спрашивала, общаться ей не хотелось. Эти полгода она видела одну лишь Барбару. Та часто приходила посидеть рядом, подолгу рассказывала что-то отвлечённое, не обращая внимания на ответную тишину. Потом, когда ей надоедало, она уходила в смежную комнату или на кухню и там слушала радио. Иногда Барбара пропадала на целый день, оставляя Марию одну. 

Высокий полковник не появлялся после той ночи, когда изменил ее.

Полгода изо дня в день Мария лежала и смотрела в потолок, изредка поднималась, потому что Барбара приносила еду. Она отстранилась от всего, даже от самой себя. Неизвестные ей люди вынесли её из страшной белой комнаты, но какой-то важный кусочек Марии навсегда остался там.

А изменения в ней всё росли и росли.

Однажды в прихожей открылась входная дверь. Барбара приветствовала кого-то нового:

— Дядя Ричи, ну, наконец-то! Знаешь, я не против повозиться с молодняком, но твоя партизанка — это что-то. В общем, с тебя должок.

— Не шуми, Барби, — знакомый усталый голос заставил Марию встрепенутся. — Лучше возьми ковер и заверни в него «подарок» из багажника.

Мария будто проснулась ото сна. Поднялась и села на диване. У неё вдруг появилась куча вопросов. А следом посетила мысль, что, вообще-то, она может просто так пойти и расспросить Барбару, и та наверняка ей ответит, не таясь. Впервые за полгода бывшая заключённая ощутила, что ей не обязательно быть одинокой. 

Новым взглядом она осмотрела свою небольшую комнату — диван, столик перед ним, деревянный стул и рабочий стол в углу. Всё, к чему она успела привыкнуть. Но теперь кое-чего не хватало.

Одежды.

Следом пришло осознание, что она не помнит, как одевалась последние полгода. И одевалась ли вообще.

Но удивиться своему открытию Мария не успела. 

— Опять ковер потом стирать… Всё, молчу-молчу и иду. Не смотри так на меня. Кстати, она там голая. Одежда на неё на верхней полке. Да иду, иду, видишь?

Мария спешно сорвала с дивана светло-коричневое узорчатое покрывало и закуталась в него. Запоздало поняла, что стесняться ей вроде как нечего — он уже видел её такой. И не только видел, если она правильно помнила.

Он появился на пороге с комплектом белья и платьем в горошек. Улыбнулся ей, положил одежду на стул и покинул комнату.

— Кто вы? — одевшись, она вышла в зал, украдкой взглянув на себя в зеркало. Все было бы неплохо, если бы не белое нечёсаное нечто на голове.

— Рихард Вайс, — представился он. Мария поймала себя на том, что любуется, как сидит на нём форма. Её тянуло к этому человеку. — Полковник министерства государственной безопасности и вампир. Ну, а теперь и, скажем так, твой новый отец.

Повисло молчание. Не похоже, чтобы Вайс врал. И на глупую шутку это не было похоже. Она сделала два шага и опустилась на кресло у стены. 

— Почему я?

— Не понял.

— Почему я? — Повторила она уже громче, но голос её дрогнул и она не смогла сдержать слёзы. — Почему не Ульрика? Или Баадер? Почему не кто-нибудь более важный?

— Ох, и это то, что тебя интересует в первую очередь? — искренне удивился Вайс. — Не «вампиры существуют?», «мне теперь придется пить кровь?» и даже не «что за глупая шутка?».

— Вы не похожи на шутника, — выдавила из себя Мария. 

— Действительно, — согласился Рихард. — Почему именно ты, а не они? Потому, что их никто бы не обменял на два ящика водки и ящик чёрной икры. А тебя — обменяли. Успокойся, девочка. Что получилось, то получилось. И я рад, что мне отдали именно тебя. Вот теперь ты мне скажи, зачем ты красила свои прекрасные белые волосы этой ужасной хной?

— У меня дядя служил в ваффен-СС, — ответила девушка. — В детстве называл меня «белокурой бестией» и говорил, что именно так должна выглядеть настоящая немка. Я ненавидела свои волосы, и изменила цвет, как только смогла. Чтобы не привлекать фашистов.

— И напрасно, — Вайс погладил её по голове, и Марию будто прошибло током: как давно никто не прикасался к ней… так. — Ты хотела стать хищником. Хищники бывают двух видов, дочь. Те, которые гоняются за жертвой, и те, которые приманивают её. Ты явно относишься ко второму типу, дорогая.

— Как вы смогли меня обменять?

— Хауптман Браун задолжал мне — я выручил его сына из неприятной истории. А ещё мы с ним сошлись в том, что оберст Шульц слишком засиделся на своём месте. Хауптман инсценировал твою смерть и смог с помощью этого свалить Шульца. 

— Шульц — это…

— Тот самый, которому тебя обещали добрые сотрудники самой демократической в мире спецслужбы. Говоря проще, обычная нацистская свинья.

Входная дверь открылась и из прихожей раздался весёлый голос Барбары:

— Дядя Ричи, твой подарок лягается. Я приложила его разок, но не волнуйся, он ещё тёплый.

— Барби, ты прелесть, — Вайс поднялся и улыбнулся Марии. — А вот и оберст Шульц. Мой тебе подарок. 

— И что мне…

— Что хочешь, — пожал плечами Вайс. — Для нас с Барбарой у меня приготовлен отдельный ужин. Мы отъедем на пару часов. Постарайся не сильно испачкать квартиру, не хотелось бы, чтоб к соседям что-нибудь протекло. А вот мебель можешь ломать, она нам больше не пригодится. Да, Барбара, не удивляйся. Мы уезжаем.

— Куда? — Барбара бросила свёрнутый ковёр на пол. Из него послышался стон. 

— В Союз. В Минск. У меня там дела, а у вас с Марией будет время поохотиться. Есть пара интересных личностей.

Мария только секунду спустя поняла, что Вайс назвал ее имя. Имя это стало для неё настолько чужим и холодным, что его звук был почти физически неприятен.

— Мы пошли, дочь, — Вайс улыбнулся ей, обнажая клыки. — Развлекайся.

Она аккуратно развернула ковёр. Оберст Шульц представлялся ей толстым и уродливым, но ожидания не оправдались. Этого мужчину можно было бы даже назвать красивым, если бы не недельная щетина, заплывшее лицо и следы побоев. Больше всего её привлек его нос — правильной формы. 

— Мария Шварцштайн, — узнал её Шульц. — Так ты жива.

Вряд ли он сумел бы опознать её в лицо, всё-таки на своё фото в личном деле она больше не походила; видимо, понял из разговоров. Он поджал колени к животу и попробовал пошевелить связанными за спиной руками. 

Она замялась на мгновение. Смотрела на него, чувствуя, как нечто внутри оживает, скребётся, требует чего-то. Это нечто шло на запах крови, сочившейся из разбитой губы оберста, и жаждало больше. 

Мария взвыла. Врезала оберсту кулаком по носу. Первый удар вышел смазанным и слабым, но за ним последовали ещё и ещё — пока нос не хрустнул, заливая лицо и открытый рот Шульца густыми тёмно-красными струями.

— Мария, Мария, — отплевываясь, произнес Шульц, — я читал твоё дело. Ты же была хорошей девочкой, Мария. Ни одного прямого участия в терактах или нападениях. Что же эти коммунисты с тобой сделали?

— Коммунисты ничего не делали с Марией, — прошипела она, нанося ещё один удар, на этот раз в челюсть. — Хорошую девочку Марию убили вы.

Она выпрямилась, а затем резко пнула его ногой по зубам. Шульц завыл. Запах крови пьянил её. Но ей всё ещё было мало.

После всего, что они сделали с Марией Шварцштайн. После белой комнаты. После обещания расстрелять, если…

Она огляделась в поисках подручных средств, и взгляд её упал на стул в углу.

— Вы кое-чего хотели от Марии, герр Шульц, — с некоторым трудом она оторвала ножку, повертела в руках, примериваясь. Улыбнулась связанному человеку на полу: — Но Мария умерла. Видите ли, ей кое-что обещали от вашего имени, если она не будет строптивой… Я верну вам это одолжение: если будете вести себя хорошо, я убью вас быстро.

Она подступила к жертве вплотную и взялась сдёрнуть с него штаны. Шульц сопротивлялся, как мог.

— Как я смотрю, герр Шульц, по-хорошему вы не хотите, да? — Она врезала ему под рёбра, чтобы он немного затих. — Знаете, я тоже не хочу с вами по-хорошему. Я хочу, чтобы вы ощутили боль тех, кого вы, недобитые наци, убили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Министерство государственной безопасности ГДР, аналог советского КГБ
> 



	4. Федеративная Республика Германия, Мюнхен, май 2036 года

— Отпустите меня! — снова закричала девушка. Штаффе удовлетворённо отметил, что она сильно испугана. Голубые глаза блестели от слез, волосы спутались, по щеке размазалась помада.

— Успокойтесь, милая фроляйн, — Штаффе протянул ей платок, и она трясущимися руками вытерла слёзы и помаду с лица. — Успокойтесь и послушайте. Ваш отец совершил большую ошибку, и принялся угрожать не тем людям. Это было очень глупо с его стороны, понимаете? Вот, вижу, что понимаете. А из-за этого вы, милая, вынуждены терпеть эти неудобства. Сейчас я дам вам бумагу, на которой написано, что вам нужно сказать, и мои помощники запишут ваше обращение к отцу. После чего, если он будет благоразумен, вы очень скоро окажетесь на свободе. вы меня понимаете?.

Девушка часто закивала, готовая на всё. Штаффе было даже жалко её — такая хрупкая и маленькая. Но бизнес есть бизнес. А Вайс сильно подставился, когда перевёл дочь в колледж прямо под нос объекта шантажа. Воистину, люди слишком быстро привыкают к хорошему и забывают о том, что играть можно и по-плохому.

Он поднялся из подвала, отдав распоряжение громилам Бреггена. В конце концов, он всего лишь адвокат, пускай и весьма доверенный, но тоже лишь наёмный работник. Его вины в том, что хозяин задумал, нету. Не он будет отдавать приказы, даже если с девушкой придётся сделать что-то нехорошее. Не он организовывал похищение. Он лишь достал информацию и определил цель. Всё остальное сработали без него.

— Слушаю тебя, Конрад, — Брегген, смотревший на него сейчас с большого настенного экрана в кабинете, выглядел совсем иначе, чем в ресторане. Сейчас он действительно был похож на респектабельного бизнесмена. Уверенный, спокойный, слегка ироничный, а не тот трясущийся толстяк, каким он предстал перед Вайсом.

— Девчонка у нас, и уже надиктовывает послание отцу, — доложил Штаффе. — Я сказал ребятам, чтобы с её головы не упал ни один волос, пока вы не закончите переговоры.

— Значит, старый пердун Браун на что-то да пригодился, — вздохнул Брегген. — Что ж, получит на следующий юбилей от меня новый «мерседес» с девицами. Что по той безделушке, что Вайс дал нам?

— Ничего особенного. То есть, медальон дорогой, золото, камень — кварц, а в нем — капля крови.

— Чьей? — удивился и напрягся Брегген.

— Эксперты пока не могут сказать, на анализ нужно больше чем три дня. Но они уверены, что не человеческой. Возможно, шимпанзе или гориллы. Или нечто смешанное.

— Идиотия какая-то, — покачал головой бизнесмен. — И зачем ему было нам это давать?

— Может, у них на востоке так принято, — предположил адвокат. — Кстати, в остальном он, как мы и предполагали, чист. Родился по документам во Франкфурт на Одере в тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятом. Вёл дела в Восточной Европе, после инцидента в Сибири продал свои активы и переехал в Данциг. Там пробыл два года, после чего нзаинтересовался медицинским бизнесом на родине. 

— Это я и так знаю, — прервал его Брегген. — Короче, заканчивай с девчонкой. Когда материал будет на руках,свяжись с Вайсом и пригласи его ко мне. Про полицию сам понимаешь — если обратится, получит свою дочурку по частям.

— Понимаю. Куда приглашать?

— На озеро. Ко мне пришлёшь Курта с ребятами на случай сюрпризов. Для охраны девочки тебе хватит Фрица и его парней.

— Хватило бы и Фрица без парней, — сказал Штаффе. — Там такой цветочек…

— Смотри, не сильно сентиментальничай, — погрозил ему пальцем Брегген. — Бизнес есть бизнес. И, да — Луизу с детьми перевезли?

— Да, ваша жена и мальчики в Потсдаме. С ними Фриц-младший со своими.

— Кто об этом знает?

— Вы, я и они. Младшему я строго запретил звонить кому-либо кроме меня. Вы знаете младшего.

— Знаю, — кивнул Брегген. — Всё, отзвонишься, когда девчонка наболтает, что нам надо.

— Будет сделано, босс.


	5. Соединенные Штаты Америки, округ Колумбия, 1986 год

— Мистер Вайс, вы играете в очень опасную игру, — собеседнику Рихарда было около тридцати, он был одет в строгий костюм, а шляпу положил рядом с собой на стол. За весь разговор, что шёл уже около получаса, он так ине притронулся к заказанному кофе.

— Моя фамилия фон Шолле, герр Смит, — возразил Рихард, глядя за спину своему собеседнику. Сидящий через два столика от них молодой спортсмен в красной гавайской рубашке напрягся и опустил руку под стол. — И я не понимаю о какой игре вы говорите. Мое предложение вполне ясное — у меня в Советах есть контакт, есть коридор на границе и есть желание наладить сотрудничество. Если вас это не устраивает…

— Я бы поверил вам, мистер Вайс, или, если угодно, фон Шолле. Но надежные люди говорят, что у вас совершенно другие намерения, — Смит рассеянно потёр стаканчик с уже остывшим напитком, и Рихард услышал, как за его спиной заскрипело кресло под одним из двух «студентов». Ему стало почти жалко это уютное придорожное кафе. Он глянул в окно и с трудом сдержал удивление — из припарковавшегося на стоянке красного кабриолета вышли двое — парень и девушка. Оба в кожаных мотоциклетных куртках и чёрных очках на пол-лица. Светлые волосы девицы были заплетены в хвост. Оба несли по небольшой спортивной сумке. Рихард быстро отвел взгляд и посмотрел в глаза Смиту.

— Если не хотите договариваться, я найду другого контрагента, — он поднялся.

— Сядьте, мистер Вайс, — в руках у Смита появился револьвер. — ФБР. Вы арестованы…

За спиной Рихарда громко хлопнула дверь.

— Всем на пол! — раздался высокий женский голос, и тут же раздалась автоматная очередь.

— Лицом в пол, суки! — это уже её напарник. Рихард, готовый к такому развитию событий, быстро нырнул к стойке. Официантка заорала и рухнула на пол рядом с ним. Кассир спрятался за прилавок. 

Два «студента» не успели даже вскочить — девица выпустила в них по три патрона. Смит выстрелил, но промахнулся. В ответ рыжий всадил федералу в грудь очередь из «узи». Качок в гавайской рубашке спрятался под столом и уже там вынул оружие.

— Эй, пидрила, бабки в сумку, — заорала блондинка, грациозно перемахнув через прилавок и поднимая кассира.

— Только не убивайте, прошу, только не убивайте, — лепетал тот. Рихард посмотрел на «гавайца» — тот осторожно выглянул из своего укрытия, выжидая подходящий момент для атаки. Если бы нападавшие были простыми грабителями, Рихард не сомневался, у него бы даже получилось.

Рыжий вскочил на ближайший стол, пробежался по спинкам кресел и оказался прямо над «гавайцем».

— Сюрприз! — федерал дёрнулся, но тут же очередь превратила его лицо в кровавое месиво. «Хоронить героя будут в закрытом гробу», — подумал Рихард.

— Уходим! — закричала девица. Она снова перемахнула через стойку, грубо схватила Рихарда за пиджак и приставила ему к виску ствол пистолета-пулемета MP-5. 

— Только не стреляйте, — громко произнес Рихард.

— Не рыпайся, и будешь живой, — проскрежетала девица. — А дёрнешься — будешь мертвый.

Она потянула его за собой, а потом грубо вытолкнула из дверей прикладом оружия. Через мгновение, выпустив прощальную очередь в потолок, из дверей показался рыжий.

— Бегом! — скомандовал он.

Рихард запрыгнул на заднее сиденье, рядом с ним устроился парень. Блондинка села рядом с водителем — ей оказалась кучерявая плотная брюнетка — и скомандовала:

— Поехали!

Примерно через два километра Рихард перестал изображать жертву похищения и деловито осведомился.

— Ну и зачем этот спектакль?

— Вот о чём я и говорила, — произнесла Барбара, разглядывая его в зеркало заднего вида. — Конечно, он будет недоволен, и скажет, что всё было под контролем.

— Всё действительно было под контролем, детки, — Вайс ослабил верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. — Уж с четырьмя людьми я бы как-нибудь справился бы.

— Черта с два, босс, — блондинка на переднем сиденье сняла очки и распустила волосы. — Ты попал, как кур в ощупь. Признай уже и то, что ты совершаешь ошибки.

Рихард промолчал, глядя в сторону, на пробегающие мимо поля.

— Ангела права, сэр, — нарушил тишину рыжий парень, тоже сняв очки. — Но в этом не ваша вина. Вас подставили.

— И вы устроили ограбление в стиле РАФ, пальба в воздух, трупы-трупы-трупы. — проворчал Рихард. — Где изящество, дочь моя?

— Прости, босс, в последний раз, — Ангела состроила виноватое лицо, и Рихард хмыкнул. — Но нам пришлось импровизировать. Ты действительно заигрался с людьми, и забыл о местных кланах.

— А им то что за дело? — Рихард возмущенно взмахнул руками. — Они давным-давно удалились от людских дел. Зачем бы им лезть в моё расследование?

— Они решили, что ты копаешь под их территорию и выслали метку, — Ангела протянула Рихарду золотой медальон. Тот понюхал его, отдал обратно и опустил голову.

— Scheiße.

— Точно, — подтвердила Барбара. — Но им не нужны были проблемы с нами. Поэтому они нашли способ предупредить клан.

— Через меня, — произнес рыжий. — Наша диаспора вышла на меня, а я — на Ангелу. Местные решили, что если мы успеем, то всё равно вашим интригам с федералами конец. А если не успеем — то конец вам. Они в выигрыше в любом случае.

— Прекрасный расчёт, — протянул Рихард. — Блестяще. И теперь вся комбинация летит в тартарары, и пока я вернусь в Союз, неизвестно что ещё может произойти. Кстати, а ты, рыжий, собственно, кто?

— Коннор О’Рейли, сэр, — протянул Рихарду руку ирландец. — Клан О’Рейли, Северная Ирландия. Бывший боец ИРА.

Рихард пожал руку, секунду посидел, сдерживаясь, а потом громко рассмеялся.

— ИРА, РАФ, просто потрясающе, — хохотал он. — Террористы всех стран — объединяйтесь под знаменем вампиризма! Скажи, Барби, а ты ещё не вступила в Черный Сентябрь, пока меня не было?

— Дядя Ричи, если ты прикажешь, я могу это сделать, — серьёзно ответила Барбара. — Но, боюсь, они меня не примут.

— Приказывать может только глава кла…, — запнулся Рихард. Потом посмотрел на Барбару и та кивнула. — Когда и как?

— Два месяца назад. Несчастный случай — дед Йозеф и его проклятые свечи. Никогда не подумала бы, что всё будет так нелепо.

— Кто у нас остался?

— Ты — старший. Пауль, я, Гретта и Августа-младшая со своими птенцами. 

— И я, — обиженно произнесла Ангела. — Почему вы все забываете про меня.

— Не забываем, дочь, — Рихард постучал пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Сочувствую вашей потере, — произнес Коннор.

Рихард посмотрел на него недоверчиво, но промолчал. Задумался. 

Машина свернула в пролесок и сбавила ход. Вскоре дорога уперлась в поляну, где их ждал Volkswagen T1[1], разноцветный, будто попугай.

— Он тут лет двадцать, поди, стоит, — прокомментировал Рихард. — Дожидается подходящего случая. Эх, столько планов — и коту под хвост. Придётся залечь на дно и заняться кланом.

— Ты позволишь мне…, — начала Ангела, но Рихард оборвал ее.

— Нет, ты пока слишком мала. Потом. 

— Хоть ты и глава дома, но прекращай ворчать, — сказала Барбара, снова занимая место водителя. — А теперь, дети цветов, запрыгивайте в вагон и переодевайтесь. Нас ждет веселое путешествие домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Микроавтобус, популярный у Хиппи
> 



	6. Федеративная Республика Германия, Мюнхен, май 2036 года

Брегген встретил Вайса в просторной гостиной. Гость шёл медленно, настороженно, как и полагается человеку, перед которым поставили нелегкий выбор. Брегген не без злорадства отметил, как осунулось лицо немца. Сам же баварский бизнесмен был весел и разговорчив. Он острил, предлагал Вайсу партию в гольф или крикет, интересовался домашними делами. Словом, чувствовал себя хозяином положения.

За час до встречи он связался со Штаффе. Тот был слегка бледен, но, в целом, бодр и рапортовал о том, что девчонка Вайса всё ещё напугана и находится в шоке. Брегген велел ждать его распоряжений. Он не собирался делать с девочкой ничего плохого — в конце концов, он бизнесмен, а не бандит. Но если её отец будет упорствовать — тогда девочку немножко попортят. Сначала в сексуальном смысле. А там — там он посмотрит.

— Садитесь, герр Вайс, — он указал на кресло перед низким стеклянным столиком, где уже лежали подготовленные документы и ручка. — Пусть вас не смущает Карл у двери. Если ему приказать, он будет нем, как могила и мы вполне можем обсуждать свои дела при нём.

— Он меня нисколько не смущает, — Вайс отклонился на спинку кресла. — Кстати, у вас прекрасный ковёр — столь же красивый, сколь и не практичный. Он ведь впитывает запахи и вы не разрешите мне курить?

— Нет, не разрешу, — не без издевки произнёс Брегген. — Даже такому дорогому гостю, как вы, не могу. Но могу предложить выпить для успокоения нервов.

— Я, пожалуй, откажусь, — ответил Вайс. Он закрыл глаза на пару мгновений, а затем подался вперед и улыбнулся. — Что ж, давайте начнем.

— Да, к делу, — согласился баварец. — Я не злопамятный. Поэтому я не жду от вас извинений. Вы просто подпишете бумаги о передаче моему концерну контрольного пакета акций вашего предприятия. Я могу даже оставить вас исполнительным директором. И вы, естественно, откажетесь от всяких претензий на покупку Covenant. 

— Что ж, — Рихард опустил голову и посмотрел в пол. — Я согласен. Но ловлю вас на слове: вы назначите меня исполнительным директором… Где поставить подпись?

— Вот здесь. 

Всё получилось слишком легко.

— Да, вот так. Так вот, вы назначите меня исполнительным директором Covenant с правом подписи всех документов, а сами отойдёте от дел. Доход ваш мы определим, скажем, в сто тысяч ежемесячно. Это не очень много, но на жизнь вам пока хватит. 

Брегген уставился на Вайса. Тот расплылся в хищной улыбке. У Бреггена от такой наглости перехватило дыхание. Первым порывом его было позвонить Штаффе и приказать немедленно отдать дочь наглеца в руки его ребятам. Но Брегген не мог поверить, что Вайс не понимает того, что своим хамством подписывает своему ребёнку смертный приговор.

— Я вижу, вы гадаете, идиот ли я или просто бессердечный мужлан, которому безразлична судьба дочери? — спросил Вайс. — Позвольте вам кое-что объяснить. Вы когда-нибудь играли в крестики-нолики?

— Что?!

— Крестики-нолики, — не дожидаясь ответа, Вайс перевернул подписанную ранее бумагу и начертил игровое поле в виде четырех перекрещенных линий. — Детская игра. Один игрок ставит в клетке крестики, второй — нолики. Кто первый закончит линию — победил. Проблема в том, что тот, кто ходит первым и ставит свой знак в центре, почти наверняка будет победителем. Видите? Вот так. А теперь представьте, что вы не знаете, что ходите вторым. То есть, поле перед вами, вы можете делать, что хотите, но поставить крест в центре у вас не получится — даже если вы постараетесь, то не попадете туда. Понимаете?

— Что за чушь!? — Брегген вскочил и схватил телефон. — Это вы понимаете, что я сейчас же прикажу отодрать вашу дочь так, как не дерут последнюю шлюху в Амстердаме?

Вайс разочарованно покачал головой и откинулся в кресле.

— Попробуйте, — махнул он рукой.

Брегген негнущимися пальцами запустил вызов Штаффе. Пять долгих гутков тот не брал трубку. Включилась видеосвязь, на экране возникло лицо голубоглазой блондинки. Рот этой без сомнения красивой девушки был весь испачкан кровью.

— Герр Брегген, — блондинка улыбнулась и Брегген, увидев ее зубы, выронил телефон. — Алло! Герр Брегген!

Рихард Вайс поднялся с кресла. Тут же охранник Карл поднял пистолет и успел выстрелить прежде, чем маленький журнальный столик, с легкостью брошенный Вайсом, ударил несчастного прямо в голову, раздробив череп.

— А жаль, он наверняка был вкусным, — прокомментировал Вайс, глядя на труп охранника. И вернулся к медленно оседающему на пол баварскому бизнесмену, присел рядом с ним, одной рукой обняв за плечи. Второй поднял телефон и улыбнулся Ангеле.

— Как там у тебя, дочка?

— Пообедала, позвонила Барбаре. Она уже едет!

— Вот и прекрасно. Не забудь убрать за собой. До скорого! Пока!

Брегген отсутствующим взглядом смотрел на Вайса. Тот улыбнулся, обнажив клыки. 

— Я и говорю, крестики-нолики. Видите ли, я прекрасно просчитал вашу реакцию на мой маленький перфоманс в ресторане. Герр Браун — старый друг нашей семьи — любезно выдал вам ту информацию, которую я попросил. Единственное, что беспокоило меня в моем плане — не стоит ли за вами другой клан. Но, так как на выданный вам медальон — да, именно вон тот, что на столе, — вы никак не отреагировали, я понял, что могу действовать свободно. И ещё, герр Брегген, чтобы вы не думали, что можете как-то выкрутиться из этой ситуации: моя племянница Барбара сейчас на пути к вашей семье. Я замкнул свою линию, а вы проиграли. Так что в ваших интересах принять мои условия. И тогда ваша семья избежит участи вашего адвоката и вашей охраны. Согласны? Вот и отлично. А теперь — уладим все формальности…


	7. Федеративная Республика Германия, Штутгарт, январь 1998 года

Маленькое церковное кладбище выглядело вполне уютно, если вообще уместно говорить об уюте применительно к кладбищам. Надпись на одном из припорошенных снегом надгробий гласила:

Мария Тереза Шварцштайн

1959 — 1978

От любящих родителей.

Мы не верим, что ты виновна

— А каково было тебе стоять у собственной могилы? — она вопросительно посмотрела на Рихарда.

— Не думаю, что она у меня есть, — вздохнул Вайс-старший. — К тому моменту, когда я стал тем, кем стал, матушка моя уже умерла, как и старший брат. Отец исчез так давно, что я о нём и не вспоминал, а сёстрам было не до младшего брата, что хорошо устроился в дворянское гнездо преподавателем языков.

— Как думаешь, мы могли победить?

— Нет. Ты ведь уже знаешь ответы. Вы проиграли свою битву. Я проиграл свою. Многие поплатились жизнями за этот проигрыш. Но у нас с тобой, в отличии от них, есть шанс все исправить.

Она посмотрела на надгробие. «Какой бы ты стала, Мария? Была ли ты хорошей девушкой, рыжая хохотушка? Смогла бы ты умереть достойно?».

— С кем мы будем сражаться, босс?

— С неизбежностью, Мария.

«Мария мертва, Рихард. Вот её могила. Я — Ангел Мести, твоя дочь и самый верный твой спутник. Не знаю, какую неизбежность ты выбрал себе врагом. Я же буду сражаться за то, чтобы больше ни одной маленькой девочке не приходилось стоять у своей могилы».

Она медленно положила две гвоздики на надгробный камень.

— Мария умерла, — сказала она вслух. — А я буду Ангелом. Белым Ангелом того, кто бросил вызов неизбежности.


End file.
